


The Greediness of Dwarves

by hchollym



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Cousin Incest, Fili and Kili just share Gimli, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Pre-Quest of Erebor, Sexual Content, Slight Smut, Technically underage, Threesome - M/M/M, no sibling incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:12:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchollym/pseuds/hchollym
Summary: Gimli knows that he should choose one, but he can’t bring himself to let either of them go.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taurnil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurnil/gifts).



> I’ve wanted to write these pairings for a long time, so I finally did! Yay! Haha.
> 
> This was actually inspired by a story that I read a long time ago in the Game of Thrones fandom, which was awesome, but I can’t find it anymore :( So credit for the inspiration goes to that story, which I will continue to look for.
> 
> This is set before the Quest of Erebor, and I wanted to keep the ending open, so depending on what you like, you can either stick with canon and assume that Gimli ended up with Legolas or you can imagine an Everybody!Lives AU where Gimli stayed with Kili and/or Fili.
> 
> Gifted to Taurnil, because I told you that I would eventually write a Kili/Gimli/Fili story! Sorry that it took so long.

Dwarves were said to be greedy by other races, and in some ways, it was true. Yet Gimli never understood this, as he cared very little for gold and gems. So long as he had enough to eat and stay warm, he was happy. He never felt the desperate need or obsession that many dwarves held towards treasure. He didn’t experience a fierce jealousy when he had anything of value, and he never thought himself to be selfish when it came to coins. 

Yet Gimli was beginning to see that he wasn’t above the greed of dwarves after all; his greed just took a different form.

Having two lovers is bad enough, and the fact that all three of the dwarves involved are males, and thus cannot produce any children, doesn’t make it any better. However, the worst part of the entire situation is that his lovers are brothers, and Gimli is pretty sure that it doesn’t get much greedier or more selfish than that. 

...

He and Kili shared a bed first. It wasn’t all that surprising, since they were usually partners in crime. They had grown up together, and while Fili was usually with them too, Kili and Gimli bonded over their rebellious tendencies. Fili had always been more reserved and mature, while Kili and Gimli made it their mission in life to get into as much trouble as possible. They were reckless and passionate, and they sought out the rush and excitement that came from danger. Naturally, their antics eventually led to sex. 

The first few times had been awkward, neither having been with another before, but Gimli was glad that it was Kili that he was able to explore with. They were completely comfortable with one another, so it wasn’t terrifying to try new things or laugh when something didn’t work. They were able to figure out what they liked and didn’t like without any pressure. It was always fun.

The dark-haired dwarf discovered that he loved to take control, probably because he had so little of it outside of the bedroom. Fili was always the one in charge, and Kili had always been a little envious of that. He loved topping, and Gimli discovered that he got off on seeing Kili so assertive and aggressive. The dark-haired dwarf never forced Gimli to do anything though, and he always gave him the chance to say no or stop, so Gimli was completely secure in the fact that Kili would never hurt him.

Kili did love to utter filthy and obscene things while they fucked though, and Gimli thought his words were always far sexier than they had any right to be. It made his blood pump faster and his cock throb harder. 

The other great thing about being with Kili was that they were always up for trying something new. Neither were willing to back down from a challenge, so whenever one of them suggested something, the other always went along no matter how crazy it sounded. They had slept together in so many different places, in as many different positions as one could imagine. It never ceased to be exciting.

...

Fili was a bit more of a surprise. The blonde had been so serious and formal when he presented Gimli with a courting bead – as was custom – even when he was fully aware of what Gimli did with Kili. The older dwarf stood tall and proud as he waited for Gimli’s answer, but his eyes betrayed his nerves and insecurity that he tried so hard to hide. Gimli couldn’t have said no even if he wanted to (which he certainly didn’t). 

Gimli had always admired Fili. For as long as he could remember, Fili had been kind and selfless with a maturity that was far beyond his years. He always seemed like he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders, and Gimli supposed that he did. 

Despite not having a kingdom, Fili was still the crowned prince, and he had the responsibility of training to become king one day, and the burden of knowing that the other dwarves’ fate would eventually be in his hands. Gimli saw the amount of guilt that Thorin carried for not being able to properly take care of their people, and he knew that Fili was beginning to feel it too. 

Fili was also sweet and shy, despite being a strong and skilled fighter, and the combination was incredibly endearing. Whereas Kili was loud and impulsive, Fili was quiet and thought deeply before acting. He put his loved ones before himself and sacrificed much to keep them happy. 

Gimli still remembered the time their mother only had enough for one new coat before winter, and Fili had insisted that Kili get it. Fili shivered throughout the winter in his father’s old torn and tattered coat, but he never complained once. Most others wouldn’t have even noticed his suffering, because he hid it well, but Gimli knew him better than that. 

Fili took care of everyone else, and it made Gimli want to take care of him; to protect him and lighten his burden. He was the kindest dwarf that Gimli had ever met, and he was honored that Fili had chosen to give his heart to him.

Unlike Kili, Fili always wanted to let go of control. He loved bottoming, because it was the only time that he was able to let go of his stress and relax. He could just _be_ , and Gimli was happy to give him that release. Fili was wonderfully sensual and romantic, and he managed to still maintain some innocence that Gimli was both baffled by and incredibly fond of. 

He loved the way that the blonde dwarf would blush when Gimli was inside him, looking up at Gimli with so much awe and love that Gimli thought his heart might burst. He loved that Fili clung to him like a lifeline and whispered terms of endearment and declarations of love. He loved the gentle kisses they shared, and the little whimpers and noises that escaped Fili’s mouth when they made love. 

And that was the real difference between the two. Gimli and Fili made love, gentle and sweet, while Gimli and Kili fucked, raw and passionate. They were both wonderful in their own right. They were black and white; day and night; and it was incredible to have two sides of the same coin. 

He knew that he was being selfish and greedy, but both brothers were aware of the situation, and neither had complained, so frankly, Gimli didn’t see the point in stopping such an amazing thing for propriety’s sake. 

...

Everything stayed much the same until one night with Kili.

The dark-haired dwarf had Gimli’s knees bent up against his chest as he pounded in and out of him, striking the spot inside that made Gimli cry out. He didn’t care that they were in a barn where anyone could walk in at any moment; if anything, the location just excited him more. Kili leaned down to kiss him, hungry and rough, and Gimli responded just as fervently. 

“You love this, don’t you? Being filled by me; begging for my cock. You love that anyone could walk in and see you acting like such a whore.” His voice somehow managed not to be cruel or mocking, and Gimli groaned loudly. He clenched around Kili to teach him a lesson, and the other dwarf hissed sharply, snapping his hips forward at a faster, more punishing pace. Gimli groaned again, letting his head fall back and his eyes squeeze shut. 

“What would Fili say if he saw you like this?” Gimli froze at the mention of the other dwarf. The fact that he sees them both is not something that either ever talked about. Kili was looking at him with some emotion shining in his eyes that Gimli couldn’t discern. He seemed to be looking _for_ something, but for what, Gimli wasn’t sure. 

“Or is that what you want? Fili to see you like this so you can finally have both of us at the same time?” The image that pops into his head - Kili pounding into him from behind while he thrusts into Fili below him – practically rips his orgasm from him more suddenly than ever before. 

Kili never mentions sharing him again.

...

Gimli cannot get the image out of his head. It’s so deliciously sinful that consumes his every dream. Being with each of them on their own is incredible enough, but having them at the same time? It is everything that Gimli never knew he wanted.  


Fili and Kili had always been close, and they always shared everything. What was one more? Another thing they had in common is that neither could ever say no to Gimli.

...

Gimli’s fairly certain that he’s going to die from the sheer amount of bliss and pleasure that he’s experiencing. 

It is just like his fantasy: Kili thrusting into him from behind as Gimli does the same for Fili beneath him. They have established a rhythm that is slightly sloppy, but it feels incredible as the three bodies move in tandem. Gimli is moaning at the double stimulation on his hole and cock, heat spreading through him like wildfire. Kili grips his hips, leaning down to bite and suck on his neck, leaving a mark like he always does.

“You’re such a greedy whore,” he breathes out, affection filling his tone and making it less of an insult. Fili keeps his eyes locked on Gimli, and the amount of love that fills them has Gimli’s head spinning. Gimli is already getting close, but there’s no way that he’s letting this end so quickly. He takes deep breaths to calm himself and closes his eyes to regain some sense of clarity.

He snaps his hips deep into Fili at just the right angle and clenches around Kili simultaneously. They both gasp, Kili temporarily faltering in his thrusts. Fili pulls him down for a slow, gentle kiss, and Gimli almost sighs against his mouth in contentment. 

He feels Kili’s arms wrap around his torso, pulling him back up and away from Fili. The dark-haired dwarf uses one hand to cup Gimli’s chin, turning his face to the side to catch him in a surprisingly sweet and vulnerable kiss.

It’s in that moment that Gimli realizes that Kili is jealous of what he shares with Fili, much in the same way that Fili worries that he prefers Kili. 

“Amrâlsimê” he breathes out, his voice rough and low. He hears Kili’s sharp intake of breath, and he sees the smile spreads across Fili’s face. He loops his arm behind Kili, pulling him down so that their bodies are all flush against each other as their rhythm begins again. He buries his face into the crook of Fili’s neck as Kili presses open-mouthed kisses along his spine. 

...

They all lay together after, one brother on each side of him. Fili’s head is nestled against Gimli’s while Kili lays his head on Gimli’s chest, right above his heart. 

Each dwarf has an arm thrown over a different part of Gimli’s torso, and he wraps his arms around both of them to hold them closely. He smiles as he silently admits to himself how perfect this feels, despite the tremendous wrongness of it. 

How could he not feel possessive of the amazing creatures in his arms? How can he possibly choose just one? The answer is simple: he can’t. He may not care for gold and gems, but in this moment, Gimli thinks he finally understands the greediness of dwarves.

**Author's Note:**

> Amrâlsimê – My loves*
> 
> *This is probably not an accurate translation, but it’s based off the movies. In the Battle of the Five Armies, Kili called Tauriel “amrâlimê,” which supposedly translates to “Love of mine.” I added the ‘s’ to make it the plural “Loves of mine.” I apologize if it’s wrong though! Just go with it ;)


End file.
